Question: Stephanie drove her car for a total of $42$ kilometers over the past $7$ days, and she drove the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Stephanie drive her car each day?
Answer: The number of kilometers driven each day is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of days that Stephanie went driving. We are looking for the quotient, which is $42\text{ kilometers} \div 7\text{ days}$ $42\text{ kilometers} \div 7\text{ days} = 6 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Stephanie driven $6$ kilometers each day.